Comme Peter Pan
by Caointeach
Summary: OS Après la guerre, Drago ne sait plus où il en est.Alorsqu'il est dans un parc moldu il trouve enfin une partie des réponses à ses questions.Finalement, et si ce qui lui a toujours manqué était simplement une part d'enfance? Spoilers tome 7.


**Disclaimer: **Drago est à JK Rowling, seules Camille et l'histoire sont nées de mon imagination.

Attention: Spoilers tome 7

Bonne lecture! Review or not review?

**_Comme Peter Pan._**

« Comment ça a pu en arriver là ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…Potter a battu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom et la communauté sorcière a fait une fête en son honneur. Tellement de gens ont perdu la vie dans cette guerre aussi. Et moi ? J'ai fait profil bas, j'ai été lâche, comme toujours. Ce qui me fait douter, c'est que je n'étais plus sûr du bien fondé des intentions de Voldemort. J'ai fini par douter de tout ce qu'on m'a enseigné durant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence. J'ai douté de mes parents, de mes amis…De tout. Et personne ne peut m'éclairer. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis, « Malefoy » comme tout le monde m'appelle, ou quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Drago marchait dans le Londres moldu, endroit où il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais ça le détendait, de marcher dans cet endroit où il ne connaît et ne comprend rien : les boutiques de disques et de DVD's, les voitures et les motos, même les magasins de vêtements lui paraissaient bizarres.

Les gens étaient tous pressées, ils couraient dans tous les sens.

« C'est drôle cette agitation, je ne suis pas habitué à ça. ». Il chercha des yeux un endroit où il pourrait s'asseoir et repéra un petit square. Il y avait une petite mare avec quelques canard, un ou deux cygnes et même des poissons. Quelques enfants jouaient avec une sorte de Souaffle, « Sûrement un truc moldu » songea-t-il, des adultes étaient avec leurs familles et pique-niquaient dans l'herbe ou mangeaient des glaces. Au milieu de tout ce monde, il réussit à trouver un banc de libre, au milieu de ceux envahis par des personnes âgées qui lisaient ou dormaient, et s'assit.

Là, il se laissa aller dans ses pensées, pensant qu'il pourrait avoir la paix, mais…

- Dis, monsieur…

Il ne réagit pas, pensant que la voix parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, mais…

- Eh, monsieur… !

Là il leva la tête et vit que la voix appartenait à une petite fille de 6 ou 7 ans, blonde, avec des yeux bleus et une sucette dans la bouche. « Une moldue à tous les coups » pensa-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'es triste ? demanda-t-elle.

Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une petite fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant lui demandait-elle ça ? Alors que personne ne s'était jamais soucié de son bien-être ?

- Alors ? Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

-…

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ?

- Parce que je suis tout seul, murmura-t-il.

La vérité.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

Des amis ? Pfff….

- Non.

- Oh, c'est triste ça ! Moi j'en ai plein !

Content pour toi…

- Et y a rien d'autre ?

- Plein de choses…Mais rien de précis….

- …

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de raconter ça à une enfant ? En tout cas, elle avait bien de la chance, d'être une enfant…

- Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne grandis pas trop vite. Reste enfant le plus longtemps possible.

- Comme Peter Pan ? s'écria-t-elle.

Hein ? C'est qui ça, Peter Pan ?

- C'est qui ?

- Tu sais pas ?!? Je vais t'expliquer : Peter Pan est un enfant qui est parti au pays imaginaire en volant et qui grandit plus tant qu'il reste là-bas. J'ai été voir le film au cinéma.

Film ? Cinéma ? C'est quoi tout ça ? Des trucs moldus, encore ?

- Il en a bien de la chance, soupirai-je.

- Oui, hein ? Mais ça existe pas en vrai, alors on peut pas y aller.

- Au fait , où sont tes parents ?

- Je suis venue avec ma grand-mère, elle est là-bas, fit-elle en montrant un banc plus loin.

- Elle ne va pas s'inquiéter ?

- Non, et puis je ne suis pas loin. Ca va mieux ton moral ?

C'est vrai qu'elle a réussi à me faire sourire un peu.

- Un peu. En fait j'ai été lâche et je m'en veux, c'est surtout ça qui me rendait un peu triste.

- C'est quoi « être lâche » ? demanda-t-elle.

- …

Comment je vais lui expliquer ça, moi ?

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

- C'est nul ! Tout le monde me dit ça ! Je suis déjà grande, pourtant !

- Je vois…, souris-je.

- T'es quoi comme signe du zodiaque, toi ?

- Heu…Gémeaux.

- Ah, moi je suis Scorpion.

- Ah…

Pourquoi elle me demande ça ?

- Oh, Mamie m'appelle ! Je dois y aller. Au fait, je m'appelle Camille ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Mon nom ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai plus dit…

- Je m'appelle Drago.

- C'est drôle comme nom ! remarqua-t-elle. Bon, salut !

Elle s'en alla en courant rejoindre sa grand-mère.

Et moi, je restai assis sur mon banc, la tête en ébullition. Cette fillette transpirait l'innocence, elle en a de la chance. Elle est tout ce qui me manque, ce que je n'ai jamais eu.

D'ailleurs ce Peter quelque chose, dont elle m'a parlé, si ça se trouve il avait trouvé la solution. Et moi aussi, parfois j'aimerais m'envoler, vers un pays où on ne grandit jamais. Faudra que j'essaye de voir ce film, un jour.

En tout cas, maintenant je vais mieux. Parce que j'ai trouvé qui j'étais, grâce à elle. Je ne suis plus Malefoy, maintenant je suis Drago, seulement Drago. Et si j'ai un fils un jour, je l'appellerai Scorpius, en souvenir de Camille qui est Scorpion, je lui dois énormément.

Bon, je vais y aller. Redevenir Drago, en attendant d'être Peter.

Drago s'en alla sans un regard en arrière et se dit que, décidément, les Moldus étaient plus intelligents que ce que les sorciers pensent.

Cette petite fille, après tout, a réussi, à lui redonner ce qui lui manquait : une part d'enfance.


End file.
